Magnetic tape reels that usually exhibit a diameter of up to approximately 40 cm and comprise a plurality of precisely stacked tape windings are called pancakes. These pancakes represent with respect to their fabrication and the kind of the materials used a cost intensive intermediate product, which must be transported over sometimes very far distances from the manufacturer to the further processing operations. During such transport, however, it must be guaranteed that the pancakes wound with great precision do not warp due to excessive jolts or become damaged due to dirt. For this reason time-consuming packaging of the magnetic tape reels is necessary for safe transport.
Packaging devices that are suitable for receiving a single pancake are known, for example, from the prior art. These packaging devices are usually made of vibration- and impact-absorbing material, for example Styropor, so that the pancake is protected against dangerous vibrations and impact shock. Moreover, such a packaging material has the property that it deforms elastically upon impact and thus the energy that could result in the pancake being damaged is absorbed. The packaging design according to the prior art anticipates that the packaging will be intentionally deformed or even destroyed upon impact in order to protect its content and is designed consequently in principle as a disposable packaging. However, such a packaging creates in light of the required quantities a significant disposal problem; also high packaging costs or packaging material costs are associated with this method.